Cure Chocolat
|-|Akira Kenojou= |-|Cure Chocolat= |-|A La Mode Style= ] Summary Akira Kenjou is one of the main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. A second year high school student with a rather boyish appearance, Akira is a young teen who had moved into the same neighborhood as Ichika’s. She is kind and gentle, possessing a sense of justice like that of a “dog”, often times this make her a good person to lean on for support. Being new around the neighborhood and having a masculine looking face, Ichika had at first mistake Akira for a boy, with whom she fell head over heels with her (until Akira later revealed to her that she was in fact a girl). Wanting to get some chocolate for her little sister to cheer her up, who's being hospitalized for sickness, she went with Ichika to buy some only for it to get stolen later by one of the KiraKiraru Thieves. Needing to help her out and make up for it, Ichika, along with Himari, Aoi, and Yukari, made some chocolate for Akira. However, the same KiraKiraru thief that stole Akira’s chocolate attacked again to try and steal it. The KiraKira Precure’s tried to defend it only for to be beaten back by the KiraKiraru thief. She later witness Ichika deform from her Cure Whip form, which gave her the drive to protect her just as she has tried to protect the chocolate she has made for her younger sister, giving her the ability to transform into the legendary patisserie, Cure Chocolat. Powers and Abilities Tier: 5-B Name: Akira Kenjou, Cure Chocolat Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure, Patisserie-in training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heightened sense of smell (Her sense of smell is strengthen in her Precure form, to where she can sense them through it alone even if they were not visible to the naked eye), Transformation, Can summoning her Crystal Animal to aid her, Matter Manipulation, Projection, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Planet level (Fought and defeated Elisio, who reality warped and destroyed the entire planet. Able to create a new Earth with the other Cures afterwards.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of attack and flying around this speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Comparable to the other Cures, who were able to restrain monsters several times their own sizes.) Striking Strength: Planet Class (Traded blows with Elysio) Durability: Planet level (Capable of withstanding all of Elysio's attacks.) Stamina: Large (Can fight even when heavily injured.) Range: Tens of Kilometers with KiraKira powers and attacks. Planetary when recreating the Earth. Standard Equipment: Sweets Pact (The main item used in order to transform into her Cure Chocolat form as well as being her main item to fight her foes with), Candy Rod (Allows her and the other Precures to perform their group attack as well as their own individual attacks), Kirakiraru Creamer, and her Crystal Animal (Dog). Intelligence: Akira is knowledgeable of where things are in the town that she and the other Precures reside in, making her pretty good to rely on when going to any place they made need to go. When it comes to cooking, she’s proficient enough to be able to make anything such as chocolates to even simply decorating the sweets. As a Precure, she is exceptionally good in fighting her enemies (having been able to take on and defeat a KiraKiraru Thief on her own despite using her new powers for the first time just like how it was for Yukari for her first time), as well as knowing when to back off from attacks that may seem too dangerous to take head on (as she was the first one to tell the others to back off from Julio’s assault in Episode 14), and works especially well in team attacks along with Yukari as they were able to take on and defeat a KiraKiraru thief that the younger Precures couldn’t defeat at first. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'KiraKira★Kirarun:' The main form of attack of Akira and her friends when in their Precure forms. This manifests in the form of magical “batter” within their Sweets pact, from which they are then able to create numerous constructs to fight their enemies with. As Cure Chocolat, Akira has shown the ability to use her batter in various manners. So far, she has primarily used it for attacks as well as defending herself and others from enemy attacks (either by swiping it around her and others in batter or creating force fields shaped like chocolate bar squares) and shooting a stream of energy that homes in on the enemy to immobilize them in place. **'KirakiraKirarun★KiraKiraru:' A more powerful version of the original incantation. With this, Akira sends out a large blast of energy that traps the enemy in, then forms into a giant chocolate shaped egg that implodes on them and sends them flying. *Akira also has other moves that requires her to use to the Candy Rod, which are as follows: **'Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode!:' A group attack Cure Chocolat performs with the other four Precures and when all five are in use of the Candy Rod. This attack is done through several preparations: Cure Custard first goes by creating some magical batter, next comes Cure Gelato who freezes up the batter, then Cure Macaron slices up the frozen batter followed by Cure Chocolat summoning some frosting, which is then finalized by Cure Whip herself adding even more frosting to it along with some strawberries to the mix. This results in five strawberry cakes that stack up one after the other to make a five layered cake that completely envelops the target, whereupon the Precures then spin the glass rod on their Candy Rod before shouting “A La・Mode!”. They then finish it off by raising them in the air, where the cake layers light up the respective Cures colors before creating a grand explosion that damages the foe trapped inside. **'Chocolat Aromase': A solo attack where Chocolat spins the glass ball on the Candy Rod and yells her incantation. When finished, she summons a large quantity of chocolate at the target that shoots out like a giant swirling stream that then captures inside of it and implodes. Gallery Cure_Chocolat_Candy_Rod.jpg|Cure Chocolat with the Candy Rod. Chocolat_Aromase.jpg|Akira readying up her special attack, Chocolat Aromase. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Animal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rod Users Category:Pretty Cure Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5